


paper thin door

by smallball



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallball/pseuds/smallball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root hears a little bit too much. Shaw is not amused. Root needs to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper thin door

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Bear with me here. I'm definitely not a writer, in fact this is my first fanfic. I got inspired though and couldn’t stop thinking about it until I finished writing. So I figured, why not publish? I hope it’s not terrible. Expect shameless smut. English is not my first language so forgive me if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes and obviously, feel free to correct me. Enjoy :)

Root breaks in again. 

It’s been a long day and she’s exhausted. She walks down the hallway hoping that Sameen will actually feed her proper food and won’t throw her out. She’s quiet and quick as she opens and closes the door, sneaking inside. Shaw’s place seems to be empty, but Root spots a black hoodie on the couch and boots beside the table. She looks around but there’s no sight of Shaw, so she carefully takes a few steps inside, thinking that she’s probably in the bathroom.

She suddenly hears a soft whimper coming from behind the locked bedroom door. She freezes for a few seconds, her eyes widening. _Is Shaw…?_ No, she probably misheard something. She takes a deep breath and tiptoes to the source of the noise. Her left ear is close to the bedroom door now, her senses heightened and mind racing. The bed is definitely creaking and actually, the faint, wet sounds are getting more and more frequent. _Shit, you can hear everything through that door_ she ponders, but then Shaw lets out a small, quiet moan and Root feels the flush on her cheeks and tingling between her legs. Her breathing is more ragged now and behind the door heavy breaths are followed by a low, drawn out groan. Root knows she should definitely get out of there, but she’s wet already and Shaw seems to be on the edge right now and she cannot move. There’s a weak feeling inside her stomach and her hand involuntarily finds its way into her underwear, as Shaw moans louder and lets out a strangled curse. Rot gasps and closes her eyes, feeling the slick wetness on her fingers. 

The silence hits her like a hammer. _Shit, shit, shit!_ She panics and hurries to the door. She needs to get out of there fast but just when her hand reaches for the door handle, she hears it.

“ROOT?” 

There’s audible shock and anger in Shaw’s voice. She freezes, cursing inside her head. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

She closes her eyes, but she has no idea what to say.

“How long have you been here?”

She tries to speak up, say something, but the her voice catches at the back of her throat.

“Root” Shaw hisses and Root can feel a strong, sticky hand grabbing her by the wrist and pulling until she turns around. She gasps as she comes face to face with sweaty, disheveled Shaw, dressed only in her underwear and a sports bra. Her eyes are sharp, angry and dark, but there’s a spark there that Root can’t decipher. 

“Have you been here the whole time?” Shaw demands, her voice a little bit hoarse. 

She manages a nod as she breathes through her nose, watching the dark eyes widen.

“What the fuck, Root?”

Root’s eyes are pleading and her chest keeps rising and falling at an alarming pace.

“That’s… fucked up.” Shaw says and keeps staring at her.

She’s still flustered and the throbbing between her thighs gets more and more insistent. Heavy silence falls between them as they keep eyeing each other, their shallow breaths being the only sound filling the room.  
Shaw is the one who speaks first.

“You deserve a punishment” she commands.

Root sucks air in and nods eagerly, feeling the tight grip on her wrist again, and Shaw is already pulling her towards the bedroom, closing the door behind them. _Like that makes a difference._ The back of her knees hit the bed and she finds herself sprawled on her back, her chest moving fast and eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“Aren’t you gonna say anything?” She hears a quiet question, a hint of danger in Shaw’s voice. She gulps and blinks, taking a calming breath. 

“Make me pay” she whispers and looks at Sameen. 

There is a spark in those dark eyes, she moves like a cat and Root’s jacket and top are already on the floor, the black, lacy bra follows. Shaw opens a drawer and takes out black zip ties, using them to tie Root to the headboard, taking in the contrast between them and the paleness of the hacker’s skin. She slowly removes Root’s boots, socks and jeans, never breaking the eye contact. The tall brunette gulps again, feeling cold fingertips on the skin of her hips teasing the line of her underwear. She sees a tiny, devilish smirk forming on Sameen’s mouth and then there’s a single finger putting pressure on her soaked center. The contact makes Root gasp and close her eyes, pressing her legs together without a thought. She hears a tut and suddenly the pressure is gone, her legs being forced open again making her growl at the back of her throat. There’s desperation is Root’s eyes as looks at Shaw again but she nods and stops fighting.

Shaw teases Root, running her fingertips on her inner thighs, drawing circles and lines and complicated patterns. It’s gentle and it tickles, driving Root crazy. Her head falls back as she bites her lip hard, hard enough to split it open and taste blood on her tongue. Shaw takes her damn time, touching everywhere but not exactly where Root needs her to. Her fingers are still carefully tracing patterns on Root’s abdomen, as she starts placing wet, slow, open mouthed kisses on her thighs. Root lets out a whine and she can feel Sameen smirking on her burning skin. 

“Sameen, please”

It’s small and pathetic and desperate, and Shaw stops, slowly hooking her finger under the edge of Root’s underwear. She pulls it down is a slow, steady move and Root shivers, tightening her jaw and feeling completely exposed and defeated. She whines again as Shaw continues to kiss her thighs, feeling frustrated and shaky. She can’t take it anymore, her breaths are more and more frequent, she’s about to break down and cry, feeling like she could combust any moment.  
Shaw notices Root’s struggle as she pulls back and takes in her tensed, pale, sweaty figure. The brunette stares at her with pure desperation in her wide, shiny eyes. Never breaking the eye contact Shaw raises her eyebrow and brings two fingers to Root’s labia in a long, steady stroke. The woman pretty much jumps at the contact and lets out a cry, her hips buckle and a shiver runs through her body. Shaw seems to be satisfied, because she’s already pressing one finger on Root’s clit and keeps it steady as she watches her squirm.

“There, there” she mumbles, her fingers rubbing slow circles around the tender place. Root keeps buckling her hips though and Shaw lets out a sigh, pulling back. The hacker whines at the lost contact and arches her back before steadying herself. “I’ll be good”, her breath is ragged as she quakes frantically, “I’ll be good, I’ll be good.”

That seems to be enough because Sameen’s tongue is already on Root, a strong arm keeping her hips in place, one finger moving excruciatingly slow inside her. She clenches and whimpers and pants, Shaw licking her slowly and crooking her finger, fingertip brushing the right spot delicately like a feather. Root cannot breathe, her mind is blank, muscles tense, eyes already rolling back. She pulls at the restraints and tries to buckle her hips, but Shaw’s firm hand keeps her in place. Suddenly she pulls back again and Root desperately catches air, tears forming in her eyes and falling freely on her cheeks, a sob escaping her mouth and jerking through her body.

“Sameen” It’s barely audible and pained and defeated, “Sameen please”

Shaw lets go of her hips and puts one hand on Root’s thighs, the other reaching for her cheek and surprisingly gently wiping away her tears. Root’s body is tense and shaky when Sameen’s hand cups her face before turning her attention back between those long, slim legs. She kisses the feverish skin almost apologetically, nuzzling her nose against the crook of Root’s leg. 

“It’s alright, I’ve got you, Root” she whispers, her voice soft but hoarse.

All of sudden there’s mouth sucking at Root’s clit and two fingers move inside her, hitting the right spot and she cries, and spasms, and pulls on the restraints. She’s coming and coming, and her voice is strangled, she can’t breathe, she can feel her muscles fluttering, her legs kicking on the bed, her back arching, hips jerking, head falling back. Her body is a bundle of nerves and it’s too much, too soon, but she can feel Sameen relentlessly working, not slowing down and another wave hits her, cutting off her air supply completely. She can see constellations and supernovas as her mind goes blank, her entire body limp.

 

She comes round to find Shaw still kneeling between her legs, carefully studying her face, those sharp, beautiful features unreadable. Root realizes her hands are free now and her wrists are sore, red lines marking her pale skin. She’s still naked though and feels the cold of the room giving her goosebumps. Shaw keeps staring at her almost expressionless, but her eyes seem soft in their urgency, masked concern pushing through the surface and marking its presence. Root manages a weak smile and the smaller woman lets out a breath she probably didn’t know she was holding.

“Shit”, Sameen breaks the silence and stirs in her place, keeping her eyes on Root.

“That was intense.” 

The hacker’s voice is quiet but raspy, making the small figure flinch.

“I hope I didn’t-“ Shaw starts and trails off, not really knowing what to say.

“It’s ok, Sameen. More than ok, actually”

Root smirks and holds Shaw’s gaze, observing her tense shoulders falling down as her entire body relaxes. Comfortable silence settles between them, trace of an amused smile slowly spreading on Shaw’s face.

“You’re still a creep.”

Root only chuckles.

“I might be a creep more often if you continue to punish me like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that didn't suck ;) Thanks for reading ❤︎


End file.
